


Pirate Booty Pun

by bottombitch



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Pretty much just porn without plot. Shantae gives Risky a rimjob and there's not much else to it. Poll winner from July 2019.
Relationships: Risky Boots/Shantae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Pirate Booty Pun

Risky's hands slid into Shantae's hair. Between the legs of the pirate, Shantae's tongue was running slowly down from the girl's cunt to the tighter hole further down. Risky lifted her foot up to press against her desk, giving the genie more room. The context for their play was 'stress relief,' but in reality, the two simply couldn't keep away from each other. Endlessly allured by the sight of Risky's perfect ass, Shantae had needed an excuse. Shifting her hands underneath the pirate's behind, she took big handfuls of the soft flesh and then dug her tongue deeper, running along the beginnings of the crack of Risky's ass, against the tight rosebud.

The taste was weird, but she had expected weird. Weird was good; weird aroused her. She denied herself the act of masturbation while her tongue ran around the rim of Risky's ass. While her nose pressed up against the girl's cunt, Risky's hands began to tug at Shantae's hair. "Yes... that's it," she muttered, leaning her head back. It felt good to be worshipped, and worshipped was certainly the word to describe the way Shantae was going about her pussy-eating-turned-rimjob.

Risky moved her other leg upward to give Shantae even easier access to her ass and even leaned back a little. As the tight hole was put on display for Shantae, she dug in deeper, pressing her mouth against the star for a sloppy kiss. As she pulled back, her saliva connecting her to Risky's butthole, she licked her lips. "Your butt shouldn't taste so good..." she muttered, though she couldn't point out exactly why it tasted nice. She gave the hole a lap, and then another, her tongue wide against the tight hole. It wasn't that it tasted nice, she concluded, but the fact that she was debasing herself to lap at such a dirty hole made her feel as if it did.

Once she had cleaned the outer rim entirely, the taste of sweat and ass sitting against the back of her throat, Shantae finally pushed her tongue against the hole, worming her way inside with repetitive wiggling motions. She swallowed her own saliva simply to feel the ass-tainted liquid running down her throat. Her hands spread Risky's ass open wider while her tongue pushed deep into her. A soft moan from Risky urged Shantae to go further, yet the pirate also tightened her ass at the same time. The genie was determined to not be defeated so easily, and so she pressed her tongue inside with more force, pushing open the tight rim to settle the muscle firmly inside Risky's behind.

Months at sea had the pirate's ass a little unclean, but Shantae loved the taste regardless. Anyone who had ever taken their tongue to Risky's behind before had been slow and careful, but Shantae was the total opposite. It wasn't clear from her technique whether she had experience or not, but she certainly had the passion, with long licks along the crack of Risky's ass following each deep dive into the intense-tasting hole. The rim became Shantae's favourite place; she occasionally ran her tongue around its donut shape, digging the muscle shallowly into the depths below while she encircled it.

Risky needed more, and so she lifted herself up. Turning around, she leaned over the back of the chair and pushed her bottom back against Shantae's face. For her part, the genie was more than happy to push back, pressing her nose briefly against the saliva-dampened rim to inhale Risky's scent. "So nasty..." she mumbled, in a half-sarcastic tone, and smirked as Risky turned her head around to give Shantae an evil glare. She pushed her lips to the hole again for another sloppy kiss, and then followed up with a few more, each one narrowly missing the hole itself in favour of a portion of the rim.

All at once, she pushed her tongue back inside, revelling in the sight of Risky losing control. The pirate gasped and grabbed onto the chair tightly to make sure she didn't fall, and then began to rub her butt back against Shantae's face. Shantae followed the movements, moving her head in accordance with that of Risky's squirming to make sure she could keep her tongue as deep as possible inside the butt of her friend. 'This is for stress relief,' she reminded herself, before picking up the pace.

While Risky continued to squirm in place, Shantae's face moved with her. She switched from deep tongue-fucking to long laps of Risky's entire crack, during which she savoured the taste of sweat. She couldn't get enough of it. Risky's various tastes were like a drug to her, prompting her to keep going. As she pushed her nose up against the hole again, she took a deep inhale that lasted until she couldn't inhale anymore. Her breaths were taken almost exclusively through the haze of Risky's natural scent, and Shantae wouldn't have had it any other way.

In the home stretch towards Risky's orgasm, Shantae lifted her hand upward to push her thumb inside Risky's cunt while two of her fingers worked the pirate's clit. She pushed her tongue back inside her friend's ass again and kept it there, challenging herself to get it as deep as she could. Whenever her tongue was tired she instead took to lapping against the upper wall; if Risky's constant moaning had anything to say about it, then she was enjoying the sensation.

Shantae's other hand moved up to hold Risky's hips still, and in one final effort, she pushed her tongue as deep as she could get it, wiggling it from side to side. As she became more desperate, and Risky began to twitch around her, she trashed her tongue around from side to side, the taste and scent and atmosphere of Risky's perfect ass blinding Shantae to anything but sexual pleasing; she felt that dragging Risky towards her next orgasm was her only purpose in life.

And when Risky came, she came hard, pushing back against Shantae while a yelp of pleasure escaped her. Both her cunt and her ass spasmed around the invading thumb and tongue respectively, and she gushed fluid against Shantae's waiting face. The genie's tongue was still hanging out of her mouth when Risky pulled away, a content look on her face. Risky climbed past her to get off the chair and then shook her head.

"Idiot..." she muttered, as Shantae moved to her feet and wrapped her arms around Risky for a big hug. "Ugh! Get away from me. You smell like ass," Risky protested, but Shantae kissed her anyway.


End file.
